


From the Desk of Dr. Carlisle Cullen: "A study on Homo-Sanguinapermalum”

by Wh1teOw1



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wh1teOw1/pseuds/Wh1teOw1
Summary: (A fiction friendly description of how the vampires in The Moirai Saga differ from the vampires in the Twilight Saga. AKA: Smeyer I fixed your bad vampires)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	From the Desk of Dr. Carlisle Cullen: "A study on Homo-Sanguinapermalum”

_ From the Desk of Dr. Carlisle Cullen _

ON THE RESEARCH OF: “ _ Homo-Sanguinapermalum”  _

**Appearance:**

Skin: 

A vampire will keep all of his or her human coloring aside from eye color. Skin tone will even out and become richer in tone. Freckles, and other non-scar tissue elements of the skin, like birthmarks, will remain. Melanin is changed to retain its color permanently. The skin's texture will become something akin to stone, or unpolished marble. 

The cells of the Epidermis will be transformed into a crystalline system of molecules. These molecules contain a yet unidentified atom similar to carbon ( _ Element V _ ). These molecules create a thin, flexible layer of near impenetrable “skin”. The Dermis will increase vastly in cell density, and also mutate it’s cells in a similar manner to the Epidermis, but the molecule is slightly different, making the cells more flexible and less impenetrable. Subcutaneous Tissue and fats are typically burned partially in the transformation process, if the body fat percentage is higher at time of transformation, subcutaneous tissue will be virtually indistinguishable from Dermal tissue.

The Epidermis is the main level of defense, avoiding puncture, while the Dermis absorbs and dissipates force. 

Other documented traits of the Epidermis is that it does in fact have a fracture point if the force is too great for the dermis to dissipate. The Epidermis can crack visibly, although it also heals rapidly after fracture. 

Muscle cells will be repaired and also mutate with the introduction of Element V. Actin and Myosin will be changed structurally with the new element and increase a muscles ability to create force and absorb impact. (Vampires have been documented to lift up to 3 tons.)

(Vampires teeth, and changelings teeth, are the only things documented to be sharp enough to penetrate a vampire's Epidermis and Dermis.)

Hair and nails: 

Facial, Body and Head Hair as well as finger and toenails will cease to grow. Hair follicles and hair strands will have an incredible tensile strength, meaning hair does not continue to fall out. It is possible for some vampires to shave/remove hair from certain areas, but requires a super heated razor or something that cuts on an atomic level. Lasers are being experimented with now. 

Nails will harden to the same strength as diamond. And lengthen typically half a centimeter during transformation.

Eyes:

Eyes change their structure as well, growing a Tapetum Lucidum to reflect light and create excellent visibility in any light condition. The cells of the iris are influenced by the proteins of the blood ingested incredibly easily. Red in reaction to human proteins, gold in reaction to other species’ proteins. Eyes will darken as the cells empty of serum. Becoming black when Serum has dissipated fully.

**Basic Anatomy:**

During transformation, many systems of the human body change radically to support the cellular mutation. 

So far, blood is the only fluid known to create Serum, also known as Venom. Blood is ingested and the stomach, kidneys, and liver are all repurposed to process the blood into serum and secrete it into the body. Serum is then dispersed through the veins and arteries which secrete it into the tissues to lubricate them. Serum is continuously moved throughout the body by the heart, which is transformed and only pulses at 30 bpm for the entirety of the vampire’s lifespan, even when no serum remains. It seems to receive the electric signal from the brain, confirming sections of the autonomic nervous system remain intact. Serum becomes “venomous” when in contact with blood. Serum seems to play some kind of role in turning blood into Serum, as introducing Serum to blood activates the transformation process, but at a much slower rate then when it is processed in the vampire’s body. No animals aside from humans have been able to survive this process.

The lungs will continue to function for the olfactory senses as well as extra suction to pull blood from prey, helping the exsanguination process. 

Little is known about the changes in the brain, as it has never been examined post transformation.

Serum also seems to contain the ability to transmit genetic information, as foreign venom introduced to the body permanently damages cells.

Serum also acts as an adhesive when in contact with the changed cells of a vampire, allowing them to easily reattach limbs. 

If a vampire does not consume enough blood, over time, the body will burn away the Serum through motion and friction. (Oddly, this is not a combustion reaction, so burn is not the correct term. The chemical reaction that degrades Serum actually produces freezing temperatures.)

When Serum is completely degraded, the cells can no longer move, this process is called “desiccation”. A desiccated vampire will no longer be able to move or produce any kind of force. They will become immobile into the same position they were in when fully desiccated. The brain and the heart remain active, meaning these two functions are not reliant on Serum.

**ABILITIES:**

A vampire's basic abilities are documented below as follows. 

_ (Note: These are averages totaled from testing several different vampires of different origins.) _

Land speed: >105.08kmh (>115.6mph)

Aquatic speed: 16kmh (10 mph)

Strength: >2746.5 kg (>6,055 lbs)(At maximum)

They also have enhanced sight, an enhanced olfactory sense, and enhanced hearing. Vampires can see the ultraviolet light spectrum as well as the same color spectrum humans can.

The interpretation of physical sensations seems to be enhanced also, the nervous system becomes incredibly sensitive to changes in heat, air pressure, and texture. Pain tolerance is heightened incredibly, and certain sensations of pain no longer exist.

Vampires do not require rest or sleep. The brain and heart muscle is able to function even when completely desiccated. It is uncertain how this is possible.


End file.
